


Best Couple

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I accidently made the word count 222.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I accidently made the word count 222.

“Hey, AA.” A blond boy with one blue eye and one brown eye shout as he ran up. In his hands, he held a bouquet of red roses and a red ribbon in the shape of a heart with the words _Best couple_ written in gold cursive.

“So AA, you’ll never guess what.” He paused a second as he start to cry a little. Quickly he wiped away the tears and continued.

“We won the best couple award again this year. That’s the fourth year in a row. It was so unexpected. I think everyone was really surprised. Everyone cried. Even me, can you believe it?” He wiped his face with his forearm. “Hehe, looks like I am crying a bit now, too.” He stopped talking and stood quietly for a moment, until the tears stopped.

“I just wanted to bring you yours since… you couldn’t-” He cut himself of and tried to regain his composure “Since you couldn’t make it.”

The boy kneeled down on the grass and put the award atop of a grey gravestone which was engraved with _Aradia Megido, The girl who never stopped loving, 1995-2012._ He placed the roses against the stone and found himself unable to keep from crying.

“Also, *hic* I know I tell you everyday, but *hic* I love you and I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> humanstuck au where sollux and aradia are voted best couple every year in highschool
> 
> even after aradia dies in a car accident in their junior year


End file.
